


you look like an angel

by nostrix



Series: et lux perpetua luceat eis [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (porthos is part of their relationship he's just not here rn), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostrix/pseuds/nostrix
Summary: a snapshot of an afternoon; aramis lazing in the sun, d'artagnan drawing him, athos a quiet observer
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon
Series: et lux perpetua luceat eis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	you look like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> title from elvis not radiohead, it's more chill

Aramis, wearing nothing but his brightest, most garish pair of ultramarine shorts, is reclined lazily on the floor in the midday sun, affecting convenient obliviousness to the keen eye d’Artagnan rakes over him. His head is tipped back artfully against the cushions he’d pushed up against the tv stand, and his hair drapes delicately around his neck. He looks as comfortable as he’s ever been in his near-nakedness, and deliberately keeps his eyes away from the younger man while making sure his features are at their best angle. D'Artagnan is sitting further back so the sun doesn’t reach him, and his A3 pad is propped against the edge of the coffee table, cross legged on the thick pile brown rug and humming along softly to the radio. 

His hands are almost entirely black to the wrists, smudged with charcoal, and he’s clutching two different black sticks in one hand while deftly wielding a dissected rubber in the other, adding highlights into the light covering of charcoal he’d laid down as a base. He’d long ago realised Aramis knew he was studying him, but he’s happy that his lover is both patient and vain enough to keep still for him. A new piece starts on the radio – Vaughan Williams, d’Artagnan distantly recognises as something from Athos’ morning playlists – and its mellow sound keeps him focussed, and Aramis docile. 

Athos pads softly into the room, quiet as ever, and pauses for just a moment at the serenity he’s walked into, before he takes a seat in the patterned sofa (not his own choice) with as little disruption as he can. He opens his paperback, sliding his glasses onto his nose, but doesn’t start reading yet. He's entranced by the certain motions of d’Artagnan’s hands, the precision he employs with each smooth stroke and the care with which he brings Aramis’ form out of the paper. 

It's a pleasure to be able to watch; for a long time following the death of his father, he had been unable to create almost anything, and though none of them pushed the issue, d’Artagnan’s frustration with himself was plain to see. And yet, here and now, Athos is blessed to see him pick up his tools again. He feels his heart swell with pride and affection as he watches his hands skim across the page, and sees his face relaxed and full of life. 

At long last, d’Artagnan lets his pad fall flat against the coffee table with a sigh, and slumps back against the bottom of the sofa with a tired smile. He massages his wrist idly as he lets out the tension he’d unknowingly held in his body as his eyes flicker shut. 

Aramis takes a minute to realise they’re done, so wrapped up in the music and his thoughts as he was, but once he does he sits up excitedly. He pops his back as he stretches. 

“Is it done? Can I see?” He cheerfully shuffles over to d’Artagnan who nods, sitting beside him and leaning over to pick up the sketchbook. 

When he sees it he can’t help but gasp, taking in the piece with widened eyes. He follows each curve and contour with reverent eyes, and Athos understands. The art is good in itself, but it’s abundantly clear the sincere depth of feeling that had gone into each careful detail, which speaks volumes about the relationship between the artist and model. It's like looking into his bared soul. Aramis blinks back slightly watery eyes as he places the book down with the utmost care. 

“It’s beautiful,” he says, a little breathy. “Amazing. _You’re_ amazing, I don’t believe I’ve ever looked so good.” He leans into d’Artagnan’s shoulder and beams up at him as the boy tries not to blush. 

“I had a good model,” d’Artagnan replies with a smile. 

Then he cups Aramis’ cheeks with both hands and kisses him sweetly. Aramis is all too happy to respond, tilting his head up to improve the angle and running his own hand through smooth brown hair. Too soon for the older man’s liking, d’Artagnan pulls away, gazes lovingly into his dark eyes, and then he’s gone from the room. 

Aramis, still smiling dopily after him, doesn’t realise what happened until he catches Athos trying to conceal a chuckle behind twitching lips. The penny drops, and Aramis spins to find his reflection staring back at him in the window, two large black handprints decorating his cheeks. 

“That little _brat_!” He gasps, scandalised, and in an instant is rushing out of the room, hot on the heels of his young lover.

Athos allows himself the chuckle at last, and then shuffles down on the sofa so his legs are more in the sun while he reads. There's a slight shift in the cushion by his side and a tell-tale _mrrp_ as Roger jumps up beside him, and he brings his hand up slowly to pet at his soft brown fur when he settles on his belly. Footsteps thump loudly through the house as the two chase each other, laughter ringing through the floorboards. Athos doesn’t hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking a lot recently about expanding on a modern au for them, just little snippets of happy and soft moments, it will be so cute and happy we'll all forget to feel anything else. anyway they won't all be about d'art and drawing, probably will just become a country house by the sea kind of thing, but this one came to me quite suddenly before i even wrote up the ones in my notes. hope you like it <3


End file.
